Bratling
by TheGloriousPurpose
Summary: Lucy Quinzel thought of herself as chaotic good, but with every year passing lies were getting more cracks and a little more chaotic evil was showing.


_All parents damage their children. It cannot be helped. Youth, like pristine glass, absorbs the prints of its handlers. Some parents smudge, others crack, a few shatter childhoods completely into jagged little pieces, beyond repair_

* * *

**A/N:**/This idea has been circling through my mind for some time now, I think I just need to write it out. Obviously we all know that the Joker is no loving partner, nor a real one. But I wonder how this Joker would treat is heir, his legacy if he ever had one, so by all means enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Harleen Quinzel had been in some critical situations, ones that ended with theft, explosions, murder and she would be lying if there hadn't been laughter. Her high pitched giggles next to sharp cackling as the chaos was spreading, as the police sirens were heard, the shadow figure of their arch enemy coming closer. But today, the critical situation was going to leave her in tears and a heavy heart, or whatever was left inside her chest. She could barely remember the last time she cried, also the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach was foreign, it all felt surreal. But the tiny figure cradled in her arms was most definitely real, she could feel the weight, the warmth, the smell, oh the _smell_. And the sound of small coos was almost enough to get back on her decision, _almost_.

''Harley.'' Johnny Frost had been quiet until now, but the clocking was ticking and it was ticking fast. From the corner of the room he had been sitting, watching the Queen of Gotham going into her new found motherly bubble. She was going to have second doubts soon, which was going to cost her everything. But that wasn't even Johnny his priority, at the end of the day he worked for the Joker. Johnny liked his head and his position as the right hand of the Clown, the reason he was ticking on his watch was because the Clown Prince didn't know Johnny had a part in this. And he wanted to keep it that way.

''Just gimme a minute Johnny, I paid some good money for this damn place.'' Harley replied, giving him a quick stare before letting her eyes glide back to the infant in her arms. Yes, the tiny human had cost her at least fifty thousand dollars. Finding a doctor and nurse who were willing to 'help' deliver her precious bundle had been difficult, but Johnny had managed for her. Not to mention the surroundings, a private hospital far outside of Gotham. All this effort, this sneaking around and she couldn't even keep her!

Harley brushed with her finger over the soft cheek of the baby, as she did the a warm tear trickled down her own. She had so many emotions, normally it was a rollercoaster but today, combined with an explosion of hormones and new feelings it felt like a damn tornado. She was happy, but sad, relieved cause everything was behind her but mourning about things that she would never be apart of. ''Such a looker.'' She whispered, now softly brushing with her finger over the bridge of the infants nose. All of a sudden, if Harley wouldn't have known better she would have called it a response, the baby opened her eyes. Icey blue, but not like hers, like _him_. Just like the nose. But those lips, definitely hers.

''Mine.'' She muttered, now softly smiling at seeing a hint of her own features.

This time Johnny coughed, clearing his throat a little louder to get Harley's attention. As she looked up, their eyes met, this time the henchman was a little more stern. He needed to be or else they'd be here all night. ''I _need_ to go.''

In response the Queen of Gotham pushed the little girl a little tighter against her chest, she tried to print the image of her new daughter in her mind. She didn't want to forget, she wanted to remember every single eyelash, the smell and those tiny fingers. Everything.

''I know Johnny, I know.'' She whispered, softly pulling at the fabric of the blanket the baby was nestled in.

After tonight everything would be back to normal. The joker would be waiting, pretending she hadn't been gone for almost nine months, she had fixed the situation. It would be like nothing had happened, they would create chaos, sharp cackling and high pitched giggles once again together. Unknown to Harley, the feeling in her stomach was there to stay, a reminder of this night and what she had left behind.

The Harlequin hadn't thought that handing over the infant would be so difficult, but as Johnny closed the distance between them and reached out she could feel that it was _just wrong_. It felt like there was monumental shift in her body as the henchman carefully took the little girl, her body ached immediately as she felt her daughter move out of her grasp.

Almost in sync the infant began to stir slightly in the unknown arms, even after just nine hours in this world the little girl had her preferences and Johnny Frost wasn't one of them. She wanted her mother.

''Tell Delia,'' Harley said, voice now a little raspy. ''that her name is Lucy, I want her to be called Lucy.''

She had given it much thought, it wasn't spectaculair or special. It was normal. And secretly that is what Harley wanted for her. In these months away from the Clown Prince slowly a little bit of sanity had been returning. Of course there were days she thought having a baby strapped in carrier while robbing a bank was doable, who she would learn to swing a bat.

But most days the Queen of Gotham daydreamed about a normal little girl, with a normal life and a normal future. Harley wasn't a normal woman, didn't have a normal life and her future didn't look too bright either. It was dangerous and for once in her life she would make the right decision.

* * *

**A/N: **So, obviously this is build up. Tell me what you think, ideas, would you enjoy a story about this? :)

Just for info, Delia is Harley's sister.


End file.
